


小情人

by 3073575360



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 11:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22715431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360
Kudos: 9





	小情人

现pa  
好哥哥和好弟弟，弟弟未成年  
一辆滑板车  
情人节快乐

迦尔纳把手里的玫瑰整理好，扎上漂亮的丝带，附上精致的蓝丝带卡片——这还是他和阿周那一起去挑的款式。  
“我回来了，迦尔纳。”阿周那推开门，门上的铃铛清脆作响。放假没几天他就去打工了，是兼职家庭教师，虽然他自己本人年纪也不算大，但是指导比自己小两届的孩子还算的上比较轻松。  
“今天结束的真早啊。”迦尔纳起身去做饭，让自己的弟弟先暂时看一会店，“想来一定很顺利。”  
“是的，今天这么早，我还得了空去——”说漏嘴的少年陡然住了嘴。  
“去了哪？”迦尔纳一边换上围裙一边问道。  
“去了书店。”阿周那面不改色地回答道，走到迦尔纳的身后替他系好了结，踮起脚尖，亲了一口迦尔纳的后颈。  
男人后边露出的白皙皮肉腾起淡淡的粉色，连带着脸颊也有些发红:“被客人看见不好。”  
“那你低头。”阿周那转到另一侧，巧妙地避开了店铺的门口。  
迦尔纳径直低了头，不知道对方想干什么。  
“是朝我这边。”阿周那对男人这方面的不解风情感到无奈，只得伸手把对方的身体掰到自己这边，凑上去迅速地亲了口对方的嘴唇，“这是帮你看店的报酬，我先拿走了。”  
少年人心满意足地坐在还残留着哥哥气息的座位上，即便极力掩饰，嘴角还是微微翘起显露出高兴。克服了重重困难才和自己的哥哥成为恋人，他一点也不打算收敛这份高兴。  
更何况，还有别的事情叫他欢喜。  
说实话，晚上其实并没有什么生意，阿周那帮着迦尔纳关店结束后就去洗漱了。  
楼上只有一间卧室，也只有一张床，兄弟俩向来是睡在一起的，迦尔纳还记得阿周那是个小孩子的时候，那个时候还没有暖气，他就让弟弟抱着自己取暖。  
好在，现在一切都在好转。  
迦尔纳看着坐在被窝里的阿周那，暖黄色的灯光打在正在认真读书的少年人身上，少年人的正在成长期，下巴的弧度介于圆润和尖削之间，黑色微卷的短发还带着刚沐浴过的潮气，在空调暖风的吹拂下轻轻摆动。  
阿周那真的是长大了。  
年长者在心里感慨道，躺进了被窝，阿周那也随之把书本收了起来。  
“无须在意我，想看的话继续看就是了。”迦尔纳摇了摇头。  
他看到阿周那把书放好，把床头那杯牛奶一口气喝了干净。少年人的确要补充营养，迦尔纳秉着这样的想法总是会隔几天就去买鲜牛奶，所幸阿周那似乎并不讨厌也很配合的早晚都来那么一大杯。  
阿周那关上那盏暖色的床头灯，黑暗中少年人的头钻到了他的怀里。  
“我想抱着迦尔纳睡。”  
不用问句，不给拒绝的余地，少年人就是这样不讲理，连表达心意都莽莽撞撞的叫人没法回绝，炽热坦诚生涩坚定。  
男人身上沾着温暖的草木气息，怎么汲取都不嫌够，阿周那就是在这个安心可靠的怀抱里长大的，现在他依旧窝在这个怀抱里，并且还能给予对方一个勉勉强强对等的拥抱。  
在黑暗中，他用嘴唇轻轻地碰了碰迦尔纳睡衣胸口的扣子，仿佛采摘下了隐秘的甜美果实一般愉快地露出笑意。  
迦尔纳自然不知道这些小动作，低头看了看自己的小小恋人，鼻尖上是阿周那沐浴过的淡香味。说来奇怪，明明二人用的都是一样的洗浴用品，迦尔纳却总觉得阿周那身上的味道更为特殊和喜欢。  
阿周那醒的比身边人还要早，他先是轻声喊了喊对方，男人这几天都忙着工作，依旧沉浸在梦乡里。  
阿周那凝视着对方的睡脸许久后，身体慢慢下滑，小心地托起迦尔纳埋在被子里的手。  
情人节的花店生意自然忙碌，更何况朴实的店长还没有在这种日子涨价，更是得了不少订单。  
“抱歉，明明答应了要去约会的。”迦尔纳收拾着店面，“没想到会忙到现在。”  
“没关系。”阿周那帮着他把门上的标识换成“休息中”然后锁上了门，他今天兼职结束一回来就帮着迦尔纳包扎花束，也忙到了现在。  
少年人的懂事更是让迦尔纳感到愧疚，于是他提出了补偿的方案:“你有什么想要的吗？”  
“什么都可以吗？”  
“如果我做得到的话。”迦尔纳被对方的情绪感染了，露出了微笑。  
“我决定保密一会，但可以肯定的是，绝对是哥哥能做到的。”阿周那把拉门落下，回身在迦尔纳脸上亲了一口。  
这回他可不能用有客人来做借口了。  
阿周那揽着比自己高不少的男人的脖子，放肆地亲吻着。  
“那么我先上楼了。”  
迦尔纳摸着自己的嘴唇，思索着是不是该没收少年人偷藏在书架里的色情杂志了，他自己身为一个成年人都无法想象这是怎样激烈的吻。  
他关了灯，朝着满室的花儿道了晚安。  
房间里依旧是点着暖黄色的床头灯，少年人洗漱完毕了，坐在床头望着他。  
直觉告诉他好像有哪里不太对，迦尔纳顿了顿脚步，但还是坐在了阿周那身边。  
少年人朝他递出了一个盒子。  
那已经被钻在手心里捂的发热发潮了，红色的丝绒外壳看起来异常温暖，迦尔纳心里一动，小心地打开了盒子。朴素的毫无花纹的戒指静静地在灯光下闪烁着光芒，附在其上沉重的爱意叫迦尔纳不得不用双手拿住。  
“我用我打工的积蓄买了它，不是什么贵重的材质，也没有什么别的装饰，”阿周那微红了脸，“我保证以后它会换成最贵重的金戒指。”  
“你是不是预支了工资？”  
阿周那愣了一愣:“对。”  
“这样不好，阿周那。”  
重点完全偏离了！阿周那还是红了脸，这次是被对方给气的，他拉过男人纤长的手，那双手比他要大上不少，而阿周那早已丈量过那根无名指的尺寸。  
“我知道了，以后不会了。”近乎撒娇一般，少年人亲着他的手指，“现在我可以给你带上了吗？”  
迦尔纳最受不住他这幅样子，几乎是被吃的死死的，只得点点头由着对方拿出盒子里的饰物，这时候他突然有些踌躇，可那枚戒指已经滑上了他的无名指，也就不给他反悔的机会了。  
“按理说，应该还有你的那一枚？”迦尔纳思索了一下，看着阿周那。还沉浸在哥哥做了自己新娘的显示喜悦中的少年才反应过来，递出了属于自己的那枚戒指。  
迦尔纳接了过来，打量了一下，那和他手上的是一模一样的款式:“是不是太大了。”  
少年人的手指依旧纤细，那指环套在无名指上还留有不少空隙，但这并不重要，他本来就只是想要完成交换戒指这一仪式。  
“我以后还会长大的，现在也不好戴戒指，所以就要了大些的尺寸。”阿周那解释着一边用细绳把戒指串好戴在了自己的脖子上，银色的戒指亮亮的挂在少年人的胸口上，”那哥哥现在能满足我的愿望了吗？”  
迦尔纳当然愿意，亲吻还是拥抱，又或者是一整天的约会，他想他都可以给予自己的恋人。  
“我想要迦尔纳。我想要，”他的弟弟趴在他的身上，神色紧张而又认真，能听得见身上人深呼吸了好几下，才趴在他耳边低声道，“我想要和哥哥做爱。”  
“不——”  
“哥哥答应了了不会反悔的。”软软的嘴唇吮住了迦尔纳的耳垂，声音里流露出不满和委屈。  
说出去的话泼出去的水，教阿周那诚实守信的人还是他自己，自然没有反驳的理由，只得无奈道:“但是不能太过分，你还是长身体的时候。”  
这就用不着他担心了，少年人的手指灵活地解开了他的扣子，毛茸茸的睡衣下露出了赤裸的胸口，温热的唇舌覆上他的乳珠。  
书本上的知识和现实终究是具有差距，阿周那依着学习到的知识挑弄着身下人的身躯却始终没能成功挑起对方的情欲，沮丧的小少年连自己的欲望都变得有些软弱了。  
那神色太过明显，虽然迦尔纳并不是很同意让少年人早尝禁果，但是还是不忍心看着对方这副神态。  
“阿周那，你躺好。”兄长轻轻推了推身上依旧努力在耕耘的少年，待对方躺好后就俯身褪去对方的短裤，吮住了阿周那的性器。  
青涩的部位诚实的在他嘴里硬挺起来，还未曾成年的大小就叫他含吮的有些困难了，迦尔纳像是品尝甜品一样细细的舔舐着然后全根吞进口中。  
“哥哥的嘴里好舒服……”少年人通红着脸，看着对方的嘴唇含着自己的下身，感受着柔软的舌尖在他柱身上拨弄，“哥哥，迦尔纳，我好舒服……”他无师自通地摆动着腰身，在男人的口中抽插着，初尝禁果的性器很快就泄了出来。迦尔纳一时不察，也就这么咽了下去，他自己到还没什么反应，阿周那倒是脸红的不轻，弄得他自己也脸红起来。  
”那轮到我了。”仿佛比赛似的，阿周那叫自己的哥哥趴好在床上，给对方做起了扩张。  
迦尔纳埋头在枕头里，眼前是一片昏暗，而感觉则更加敏锐起来，他能感受到弟弟纤细的手指沿着他内裤的边缘帮他脱掉，然后在臀瓣上轻轻抚摸，被年轻人抚摸私处叫他生出羞耻以及快感，不由自主地夹紧了双腿。  
他要被自己的弟弟侵犯了。  
阿周那的双手分开臀瓣，露出里面未经人事的部位，颜色浅淡的有些诱人。  
迦尔纳在紧张中感觉到后穴接触到了温热的东西，不由得心下一惊，随即那温热的东西就分开穴口伸进了更深处。  
是阿周那的舌头。  
充血以及羞耻叫肤色白皙的兄长几乎变成粉色，红着一张脸劝阻道:“舌头……不要伸进来……”  
“可是哥哥明明很喜欢。”阿周那含糊不清地说着，分出一只手托住迦尔纳挺立的性器，“哥哥其实喜欢被我舔的吧？”  
“没有……”尾音颤抖起来，迦尔纳感觉到少年的脸几乎完全贴在了自己的臀瓣上，而舌头伸进了更深处，在能触及到的肠壁上反复戳弄舔舐，“没有，不要舔了……不干净。”  
“哥哥很干净。”仿佛为了证明一样，少年人撤出舌尖，把整条臀缝都舔了一遍，然后趁着对方还处在放松状态时，又一口气把舌头伸到里面去了。  
后穴被舔的湿哒哒的，男人摇晃着臀，被弟弟舔的几乎晕头转向，这样下去不行，迦尔纳伸手分开臀瓣朝自己的恋人邀请道:“不要，不要舔了，进来吧。”  
谁能拒绝呢，尤其是看着其中一只手上还闪烁着戒指的光辉，阿周那捧着男人的臀瓣，直起身来，已经从不应期里恢复过来的性器笔直的抵住迦尔纳微张的穴口。  
两处都得了充分的湿润，阿周那稍稍用力就将头端插了进去，他迫不及待地就把性器全部插了进去，那里面又紧又热又湿又滑，软肉一个劲儿地吮着他的阴茎。  
“哥哥的里面也好舒服，唔……”阿周那不得不扶着男人的腰才能支撑住自己一瞬间有些发软的身子，和喜欢的人做爱，心理和生理的满足一瞬间充盈了身躯，他心里满是欢喜，低头在男人的腰窝里吻个不停。  
阿周那的性器尽管不算长，却堪堪能顶到他内里的腺体，不可思议的酥麻快感从小穴里传出，迦尔纳不由自主地想撤开身子，又念及阿周那，只得强行挺起腰来由着少年人在他体内横冲直撞。  
和他自己相比要小不少的手掌在他的小腹上不住抚摸，手掌的主人还在不住说话。  
“哥哥的肚子里……含着我的东西……”少年人挺动着腰，在后穴里抽送，快感叫他额前，身上都渗出了汗水，“我好喜欢……哥哥。”  
迦尔纳平日里的确喜欢少年人的坦率，这时候却叫他羞耻不已，只得攥紧了身下的床单，把头更深的埋进枕头里，做个沉默脸红的鸵鸟。  
果然是少年人吗，迦尔纳感受到身后地攻势逐渐缓了下来，但阿周那依旧倔强的在挺动腰身试图证明自己可以。  
“阿周那，换个姿势吧。”  
“我不累！”显而易见的在逞强。  
“我是说，我有点累了。”考虑到弟弟的自尊心，迦尔纳这么说道，他也着实没有说谎，抬起了手臂让少年人看见支撑太久而压红的肘部。  
只顾着自己享受而忘记顾虑他人，这让阿周那感到羞愧，他抽出性器，躺在迦尔纳身旁，小鸟般啄吻着男人的嘴唇算作补偿:“对不起，迦尔纳。”  
少年小巧的舌头撬开他的嘴唇，舔弄着他的舌头，软软的纠缠在一起。  
迦尔纳顺势把少年按在了自己的身下，跪坐着用湿润的后穴吞下阿周那依旧硬挺的性器。  
少年喘着气，看着自己的哥哥双手撑在自己身体两侧，双臀下沉吞下他的肉棒，脸上满是情欲的红潮，诱人的比那些花朵还漂亮。不，不能这么说，这世上哪一件都无法拿来和他的哥哥做比较，他是独一无二的迦尔纳，属于自己，也拥有自己的迦尔纳。  
迦尔纳几乎是抛弃了大半的羞耻心才像这般淫荡的坐在自己弟弟的身上，自己摇摆着腰身去吞吃阿周那的性器，少年人的眼睛里湿润的闪着光，他想起小鹿的眼睛，又想起无月的夜晚的星空，尽管难堪不已，他还是低下头去吻了他的少年。  
少年人的臂膀不算结实却叫他安心，牢牢的揽着他的脊背，嘴唇舌头同他不住亲昵，断断续续的说着喜欢，亲的满嘴津液，湿乎乎的挂在嘴边。他开始上下起伏，让那肉棒顶弄自己敏感的腺体，快感逼迫的他从喉咙里发出颤抖的媚吟，短促尖细。  
“哥哥，我……我好舒服……”视觉，听觉与感觉上的多重享受对初次的少年来说实在是过于刺激了，他想要看到哥哥更为好看的表情，不由自主的迎着对方下沉的动作挺动起腰来。  
这一下是结结实实地撞上了腺体，男人本就积蓄了不少快感，小腹下的性器正吐着清液，这一下激的他索性红着眼角在阿周那身上射了出来。  
哥哥在自己身上被操射了。阿周那自己都没想过这么惊艳的画面，着迷的看着身上的男人，一秒都舍不得挪开眼。他肚子上还流淌着迦尔纳的体液，可他已经不在乎这点污渍了。  
男人神情恍惚地坐在他身上，身子有些痉挛，身下的性器一颤一颤地吐着体液，连同后穴也一下一下地收紧，把他的肉棒缠的更紧。  
迦尔纳顺着弟弟的意思躺下，抽了几张床头柜上的纸巾帮少年把肚子上的东西擦干净了。  
阿周那趴在他怀里，掰开他的大腿，又把肉棒插了进去。  
“阿周那真是厉害啊……”他抱着弟弟的脖子双腿盘在对方的腰臀上，随着对方的律动挺动腰身，年长者总是要包容些，“这么久了还没射呢。”  
“你是在期待我早泄吗？”少年恼火着深深顶入哥哥的后穴。  
腺体被狠狠摩擦的快感让哥哥发出了惊叫，双腿把少年拉的更近，性器滑的更深了，叫接受的那一方喘息的不像样。  
“我是真的觉得阿周那很厉害，”迦尔纳认真解释着，昂起头在阿周那额头上亲了亲，“早泄是不好的毛病，我不希望阿周那有。”  
“唔……”阿周那捂住通红的脸，被面上这宛若发高烧一样的热度弄得不知所措，索性低头去吮吸男人还算丰腴的乳肉来掩饰自己发烫的面颊。  
“阿周那小时候也是这个样子……”男人想起对方还是小小一个巧克力球的时候，抚摸着少年柔软的头发，面上浮起回忆的微笑，“饿了的时候就隔着衣服咬我的胸，明明我可没有乳汁，还真是可爱。”  
少年人想起自己今晚还没喝的牛奶，索性倒了些许在了男人的身上，奶香飘逸开来，叫迦尔纳皱了皱眉。  
“浪费食物是不好的行为，阿周那，我想我应该很早就教过你了。”  
“我会全部喝掉的。”少年打着包票，低头吮吸男人被牛奶打湿的乳头，“这次，我喝到了。”  
“什么？”  
“哥哥的乳汁。”  
男人起先还没反应过来，这下陡然明白过来，瞬间羞耻的红了脸。  
阿周那舔舐着嫩色乳晕的周围，这让迦尔纳想起自己喂的野猫，它们喝水也是这般声响，很快微微感到凉意的乳头就被火热的唇舌包覆，水声啪嗒啪嗒，少年像是一只还未脱奶的黑猫，双手按揉着男人的乳肉宛若踩奶一般，而嘴唇则发出吮吸的啧啧声。  
“啊……啊……”迦尔纳搂着少年，一时间不知道该推开他还是把他按向自己，胸口又酸又胀，被吮吸的发麻。在偶尔阿周那停下动作后又痒的受不了，只得羞耻的挺起胸，把乳肉送到少年嘴里。  
胸前的人抬起了头，可这并不是结束，迦尔纳看着阿周那又挪到了自己另一边的胸口。  
“这边也要喝。”  
柔软凹陷的乳头在少年几下舔舐后就变得硬挺起来，被舌尖拨弄。下身同时被穿刺着，少年人的硬物在他身躯里戳弄，顶的他小腹发酸，前面的性器不住地淌水。  
在糟蹋了半杯牛奶后，阿周那在男人的胸口恋恋不舍地咬了咬发红胀大的乳头:“多谢款待。”  
这次有了上回的经验，阿周那帮着哥哥把双腿蜷起，微张着踩在他身体两侧，细嫩的双手握着男人的腰身，慢慢加快了顶撞的速度。真是贴心，迦尔纳在心底感慨道，张开过大已久的双腿发出酸软的信号，现在刚好得到了休息，他伸手握住弟弟的手，把它包覆在掌心里。细小的手指在手掌里不安分的舒张开来，如同小小的爪子一般痒痒地抓挠着他，最后同他十指相扣，牢牢的，紧紧的。  
很久很久以前，阿周那把身下的人当做是一片夜空，星星和月亮都是这个人的饰物，每一夜每一夜他都窝在迦尔纳的怀里得一个好眠。  
而现在他愿意做一片湖泊，叫夜空躺在自己的水面上，每一寸每一寸都可以无缝的贴合。  
阿周那托起了兄长的手，吻了吻戴上戒指的那根手指。  
“我想亲哥哥。”  
身高的差距让小少年没办法亲吻迦尔纳的嘴唇，只得把哥哥的双腿按倒在床上，欺身而上，他几乎完全骑在了迦尔纳的身上。  
肉棒随着体位改变插得更深，迦尔纳叫了出来，眼前就是少年的脸庞，他羞耻地咬住了嘴唇。  
至少，不能叫年轻人亲眼目睹自己的痴态。  
“哥哥叫的很好听……”少年趴在他身上说着，肉体之间拍打的声音不绝于耳，“我想听……哥哥叫出来，叫给我听……”他把头埋在迦尔纳的锁骨上，下身不住地顶弄着对方的腺体。  
像一只凶狠的小兽，迦尔纳这么想着，抱住了阿周那的脊背:“阿周那……很舒服，啊……阿周那弄得我很舒服……”  
少年人浑身皆是一麻，最后一下猛地插入后就止了动作，微热的体液射进甬道的深处，在迦尔纳锁骨上咬了个牙印。  
“哥哥里面也吸得我好舒服……”少年人汗淋淋地吻着他，像是要把彼此嘴唇都粘在一起般不住地亲着，“喜欢……喜欢迦尔纳……”  
“我也喜欢阿周那。”迦尔纳闭上眼，唇齿间的交缠逐渐变得温和缓慢，他拉过被子把彼此包裹在狭小的温暖空间里，拍抚着少年的脊背，如同之前无数个哄对方入眠的夜晚。  
阿周那在他怀里睡着了，他轻轻把对方从身上放下，性器从体内滑出的奇妙触感让他不由自主地低吟了两声，受到惊扰的少年不安地皱眉摇头，他伸手抚了抚阿周那的脸颊，于是对方又安静的沉入了梦乡。  
彼此身上两枚戒指在暖色的床头灯下熠熠生辉。


End file.
